Happiness
by Zatanna Carrile
Summary: Robin finds her crying in her sleep. Zatanna just wants to be happy. I had to delete the other version of this and re-upload it. Sorry!


**Hey everyone! This is my first story! Yay! **

**Anyway i hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to comment or PM me about it. Give any feedback, if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters in this story. If i did, well, let's just say there wouldn't have been a five year gap or a dead Wally. **

**Robin's POV:**

I saw her tonight. She was crying in her sleep again. I woke her up and tried to calm her down but her tears just kept flowing. I don't know what to do anymore. The only thing I can think of is showing her who I am. Giving her back the little boy she knew when she was younger before his parents died.

But Bats won't let me. All he wants is for our identities to stay a secret. Why can't he understand that we push people away when we don't tell them who we are?

Anyway, when I woke her up, she looked at me for a moment, the tears still fresh in her eyes.

" Robin?" she asked quietly. Obviously confused as to why I was in her room at 3AM.

" Sorry Zee, you were crying in your sleep again. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head she leans into me and starts crying again. I held her until she fell back asleep. This time though she wasn't crying.

Zatanna is really beautiful when she's sleeping. She's always beautiful.

" Goodnight Zee, I'll come see you later," And that was when I left her to rest.

Leaving the cave to go home.

I can't stop thinking about her, about how sad she looks. She tries to hide it behind a smile, but I can see it in her eyes.

" Bruce, can I go to the cave now? I finished the homework," I said grabbing my sunglasses off the bench in the kitchen.

" Okay, just be back before midnight tonight," Bruce messed up my hair and left the kitchen, heading back to his study to work on something.

" Goodbye Alfred," I said running out the room, and down to the cave to head to the Zeta tubes. I heard a muffled goodbye from Alfred as I headed down.

I made sure my glasses were on properly before going into the tube.

" Robin!" I was tackled by Wally as I walked into the living room. " Help me!" He yelled as he dove behind me. My best guess would be Artemis would come from the training room with her crossbow any second now.

"Baywatch!" I heard her scream. I gave my signature cackle and began to head towards Zatanna's room to check on her.

" Sorry man, your on your own," I gave a little salute to my soon to be dead friend. Going down the hall I hear him scream and a ping, telling me that Artemis missed him with her arrow. "Lucky guy," I whisper before knocking on Zee's door.

She smiles at me as she opens the door.

" Hey Robin, come in," Zee steps aside and lets me in her room. I notice the picture of her and me when we were kids on the desk. Of course, I'm Dick Grayson in that photo, not Robin. We were both laughing on top of my family's caravan in the circus, our arms around each other's shoulder.

" Hey Zee. How are you?" I ask, knowing what she will say.

" Robin, I am fine," She goes and sits on her bed. I pull over the chair from the desk and sit on it infront of her. "Honestly, I think last night was just another nightmare,"

" Do you want to talk about it?" I tilt my head slightly to the side, trying to read her emotions.

" It was just me remembering what happened to Dad," she sighs and looks at her hands. " I don't know what to do. I have no one left Robin,"

I see the tear trail slowly down her cheek.

" Zatanna, I'm here," I grab her hands, " The team is here for you. We're your family,"

Zatanna looks up at me, her eyes about to fill over with tears again. She lunges at me and holds onto me tightly in hug. I return it, feeling the warmth of her on me.

"Promise you won't leave Robin,"

"Never," I say to her and give the top of her head a small kiss. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

" Good," And with that we laid down on her bed holding each other while she told me what her nightmares showed her.

**Zatanna's POV:**

In about two hours, I told him everything. How I saw him die, the team die. How each night I would relive my dad putting the helmet on and leaving me. While I did he was lying next to me, holding me tightly to him. I had my head on his chest and curled up my legs up a bit.

After a while I stopped talking and we just sat the in a comfortable silence. I had never felt more at home and safe then when we were lying there like that.

" You know we should probably go out and eat dinner with the team. It's almost six o'clock," I say turning my head up to look at him. I see a small smile playing at his lips.

There was something so familiar about Robin, and yet I couldn't work out what it was.

" We should," He replied and helped me sit up with him.

" Thank you," I say before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. I feel myself blush a little, but I try to ignore it.

"For what?" He tilts his head and smiles at me kindly. _ I wish I could see your eyes, _I thought for a moment before remembering he asked me a question.

"For being here Robin. You've looked after me these past few weeks," Getting up off the bed, I hold my hand out to him, which he takes and pulls me into a hug when he stands.

" I wouldn't have not been here Zee," Robin whispered into my hair. Letting me go I walk towards my door.

" We should really go out there, or they're going to think something's up and come barging in here," I say opening the door for the both of us.

"Very true," As he cackles, Robin grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall toward the living area. I can hear Artemis and Wally fighting and Connor talking with Kaldur. I can smell something yummy coming from the kitchen.

"mmmm," I sigh as I walk in. Artemis raises an eyebrow at us when we walk in. I can practically hear her thinking, _we'll talk about the hand holding later. _

" Where have you two been? Artemis has been trying to kill me!" Wally shout and runs over to Robin ducking behind us, causing us to drop our hands.

And I admit it, I missed holding Robins hand.

" I haven't been trying to kill him!" Artemis yelled. "Only maim him slightly, " she smirks evilly at us and comes to pull me into the kitchen to talk with me and M'gann.

" You and Robin huh?" Artemis says as we walk into the kitchen. M'gann was standing at a chopping board cutting up some chicken and frying it up.

" No," She gives me a '_I don't believe you_' look. " We were just talking,"

" uh huh," She laughs and grabs a couple of sodas from the fridge and hands on to each of us.

" You do seem a lot happier when you have been around Robin," M'gann perky tone adds.

" Is that wrong?" I turn to both of them, not hiding the smile on my lips.

"No," they both reply.

" Then what's the problem?" I ask them before taking a sip of the soda.

" There is no problem. We're happy for you Zatanna, you deserve some happiness," M'gann replies.

_I do deserve some happiness. _


End file.
